Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée
by Youwan
Summary: Mystwalker Week/Label SPPS " Erza le hait. Elle hait le monde entier. Lui, il est attiré par cette flamme farouche; il veut la saisir, la comprendre.. Elle se dérobe. Elle ment, pour éviter de lui faire face. Elle joue de faux-semblants dans un jeu dangereux. Car, en vérité, elle ne le hait plus - Brusquement, le masque tombe. Il l'a invité au bal qui aura bientôt lieu.." Terminée
1. Jour 1 - Haine

_Je suis.. En retard ! \o/ As usual, certains me diront. Mais j'ai de quoi de défendre, héhé.. En fait, je ne comptais pas faire cette semaine. Elle ne m'inspirait pas. Et soudainement ! *PAF* L'inspiration ! J'ai écris deux jours d'une traite et je continuerais demain. Je ferai au moins les cinq premiers jours, c'est sûr. Ils font partir d'une même "fic", avec, j'espère, chacun leur essence. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'histoire se suit. _

_Voici donc ma contribution pour la semaine française MystWalker du Forum Fairy Fans ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'est fait pour. En plus, c'est surement plein de fautes vu que j'ai pas pu relire. *PAN*_

_**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. _

_**Attention :** Beaucoup d'angst ici. C'est plus mignon après. :3_

* * *

Rouge cendre; lumière bleutée.

* * *

_Jour 1 – Haine_

* * *

**« La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine.. mène à la souffrance. » Yoda; Star-Wars.**

* * *

Ma haine m'a fait survivre.

Mais maintenant, dans ses yeux...

Je veux vivre.

* * *

**Haine** – Le monde entier n'est que haine. Envers moi, grâce à moi, à cause de moi, pour moi, de moi. La haine en vient à contrôler mes gestes et mes faits d'armes n'y changeront rien. Je ne suis que haine.

* * *

J'ai sept ans. Des cheveux roux, des yeux clairs, un regard fort. Un regard que mon papa n'aime pas. Il dit qu'il me déteste. Il dit qu'il me « _hait_ ». Il le répète tous les jours, comme une chanson rituelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un rituel, mais maman m'a dit que c'était quelque chose d'important. Donc papa ne m'aime pas, il le dit tout le temps. C'est important. C'est ça ? Moi, pourtant, je l'aime bien mon papa. Je l'adore, même s'il pique. Même s'il brûle – Me brûle, avec ses bâtons de feu. « _Cigarettes_ », ma maman me corrige. J'écris dans mon journal et quand j'écris, je dicte à voix haute ce que je vais dire. Maman sourit. J'aime quand elle sourit. Elle a un doux et calme sourire, vous savez ? Celui qui vous fait avoir mal au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. C'est doux-amer mais maman elle ne veut pas que j'écrive ça. Alors je le marque sans le dire tout haut, parce que c'est vrai et moi j'écris ce que je vois.

Je vois mon papa me crier dessus, je vois ma maman laisser une fois de plus son sourire doux-amer arriver. Je vois mon papa qui me tire les cheveux. Il n'aime pas le rouge. Ça lui rappelle le sang, qu'il m'a dit une fois. Après, il a pleuré. C'était il y a quelques semaines. Je vois encore ses larmes sur ses joues – Et je suis triste de m'en rappeler. Je suis triste parce qu'il est triste et je suis triste pour lui. Papa mérite-t-il ça ? Dans ma maison, je vois des médailles dorées dans le grenier. Elles prennent la poussière, deviennent ternes au fil du temps. Papa a dit que c'était son « _prestige_ », qu'il les avait gagnés à la guerre. Pour son roi.

Papa il parle toujours de son roi. De notre roi – Avec un ton bizarre que seules les grandes personnes comprennent. J'aimerais qu'on m'expliquer mais ne me dit rien, on me dit « plus tard ». Mais c'est quand, plus tard ? Je vois mon papa qui est pas heureux, de plus en plus souvent. Il boit, de ces boissons que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher. Les jours passent lentement et je vois le sourire de maman tomber – Il perd de sa douceur, devient juste amer.

Papa boit, fume, frappe. Il crie. Il déteste le rouge, me déteste. Il me hait, qu'il dit. Moi, mon papa, je l'aime. Même s'il me fait mal – Même s'il m'a coupé les cheveux très courts. Je ressemble à un garçon. Les autres enfants se sont moqués de moi, mais je m'en fiche. Cette coupe, c'est mon papa qui me l'a donnée et c'est déjà ça. Des coups, des cris, des larmes – C'est tout ce qu'il me donne et, malgré tout, je les accueille avec.. Comment dit maman déjà ? Ah, oui. Avec « _innocence_ ».

Mon père n'est que haine.

* * *

J'ai dix ans. Je m'appelle Erza Knightwalker. Mon père est un ancien militaire. Il a été « remercié » de l'armée à cause d'un « choc psychologique ». Il a fait la guerre, mon père. Il est fier; il sait se battre. D'ailleurs, il me bat.

Ma mère dit que c'est normal, que ça va passer. Elle me dit ça avec des bleus-violets sur ses joues et un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle a déjà abandonné, ma mère. Il n'y a plus aucune force dans son regard. Elle est le jouet de mon père. Moi, je n'abandonne pas. Mon regard est fort – Mon père déteste ça, et alors ? De toute façon, il ne me rend pas mon affection. Alors je commence, moi aussi, à le détester.

Il ne supporte plus de me voir – Mes yeux, mes cheveux. Il me hait tout entière, hein ? Oui. Oui.. Alors il s'est débarrassé de moi légalement. Il m'a envoyé dans une école militaire, comme un garçon. Il ricanait, ce jour-là, m'envoyant des phrases horribles dans les oreilles. J'étais au sol, du sang autour de ma bouche – Il était au-dessus de moi, debout, me regardant comme on regarde un insecte. Il m'a dit que j'allais me faire bouffer, là-bas. Que je ne l'empêcherais plus de dormir, qu'il sera tranquille.. Que je n'étais rien, qu'il fallait que je parte.

J'ai eu mal; d'entendre ça. Vraiment. Beaucoup plus que quand il m'a frappée la première fois et s'est excusé en pleurant derrière. J'ai été choquée – Il me hait à ce point-là ? Je suis pourtant sa fille, non ? Mes copines vont au collège de la région. Prestigieux, propre sur lui. Leurs parents sont toujours à leur côté. Ils sont gentils, aimables. Ils ne sentent ni la cigarette, ni l'alcool. Ils sentent l'odeur fraîche et parfumé d'un coin tranquille. Je pense que je suis un peu jalouse.

Mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je ne les baisserais plus, car rien n'est fini. Loin de mon père, je serai tranquille, tout comme lui. Non ? Je n'ai pas peur des garçons. On m'a longtemps pris pour un, d'ailleurs. Je suis souvent avec eux. On n'est pas amis. En fait, ils m'embêtent tout le temps, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je ne dis rien; au fond, ils se soucient peut-être de moi ? Eux, ils ne frappent pas aussi fort que mon père. Eux, ils ne sont riens, en fait. Je ne les aime pas particulièrement, je suis juste avec eux parce que je n'arrive pas à suivre les discussions de mes copines. Et puis, niveau sport, il n'y a que les garçons qui rivalisent avec moi. Alors ça ne me gêne plus de rester avec eux, même s'ils sont méchants. De toute façon, la moitié d'entre eux a peur de m'approcher. L'autre moitié, elle, ricane.

J'ai quand même un peu peur de laisser ma mère seule avec lui – elle est comme un de mes jouets, se laissant faire « docilement ». Comme un animal, un chien, en fait. Au fait, j'ai parlé avec mon professeur principal, lui qui s'inquiétait de mes bleus. **« Voyons, une fille ne doit pas se battre avec des garçons ! Regarde, tu es blessée. ».** Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire que ce n'était pas mes camarades de classe qui m'embêtaient. Je n'ai simplement pas pu. Je n'ai vu personne d'autres autour de moi qui avait un tel père et une telle mère passive alors.. Alors je n'ai pas osé. Que faire s'ils osaient se moquer ?

Je suis vraiment faible, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois me battre. Garder la tête haute, même si mon père hurle de baisser mon regard – Jamais. Je dois rester neutre, ne rien dire, attendre. Attendre le bon moment, lui faire payer, emmener ma mère loin de lui. Elle qui croit que ce n'est qu'une passe.. Ça a trop duré. Demain, je pars en collège militaire. Qu'il fasse attention, c'est moi qui vais les bouffer !

J'ai peur; je ne suis que haine..

* * *

J'ai quinze ans. Je suis en dernière année de mes classes. Ce qui m'a poussé à terminer mon collège/lycée militaire ? Rejoindre ma mère le plus vite possible. On m'a annoncé, en deuxième année, qu'elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. Prise en charge, avec des soigneurs. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour elle, c'était sortir d'ici rapidement pour la voir. L'été, je restais à son chevet. Les infirmiers chuchotaient à mon passage, quelque chose était faux. Elle allait de moins en moins bien et je travaillais de plus en plus. Je voulais sortir de l'école pour la faire sortir d'ici, où elle désespérait. Seulement mon « _père_ » avait payé ma scolarité pour des années et l'école refusait de me donner une indépendance tant que j'étais chez eux. Je devais m'échapper, mais – A quoi bon ? J'obéis aux ordres = Je progresse. Voilà ce qu'on m'a appris. En plus, j'étais une des meilleures. Alors ils me surveillaient de près, veillant à mes progrès.

Et puis un jour, on m'a dit que lorsque je sortirai de l'école, le roi me prendrait sous son aile. Le roi Faust. Mon roi, notre roi, _son_ roi. Celui de mon père. On m'a dit qu'on soignerait mieux ma mère et que personne ne pourra lui faire du mal. Personnellement, j'avais envie de frapper la personne qui m'avait dit ça mais je me suis retenue – J'étais rigide sur ma chaise, les poings serrés. J'avais envie de crier que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, que je pouvais m'occuper de ma mère toute seule. C'était faux. C'était l'état qui payait son hospitalisation, m'a-t-on rappelé insidieusement. Alors je me suis tus, j'ai dit oui.

Je suis enchaîné à _son_ roi. Celui de cet abruti. Je le hais. Je hais ce collège-lycée, je hais d'être leur marionnette.

Mes proches ne sont que haine.

* * *

J'ai seize ans. J'ai mal. Mal, mal, mal. Très mal. Doublement mal, même. Mon cœur s'est brisé deux fois, deux fois de trop. Deux fissures énormes se sont entrechoquées – Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ma mère est morte sans que personne ne puisse la soigner ? Cet « abruti » aussi, est mort, deux semaines avant. Mais je m'en fichais de ça, je n'avais AUCUN père. Je ne connaissais personne sous le nom de cette tombe et c'était très bien. Je n'avais pas pleuré. J'avais même demandé à ce qu'on ne le dise pas à ma mère. Car elle.. Car elle, elle est – était, bon sang. Elle était un peu égoïste à sa manière.

Elle l'aimait profondément, amoureusement, désespérément, d'un amour inconditionnel que je ne comprends pas. Il la giflait, elle lui tendait l'autre joue. Il n'était que haine, elle n'était qu'amour. Il est mort, elle l'a suivi. Pourquoi un article a-t-il été écrit dans le journal ? Pourquoi, pour une fois qu'elle allait mieux, ma mère a demandé ce foutu journal ce foutu mauvais jour ?! POURQUOI M'A -T-ELLE ABANDONNE POUR CE SALOPARD ?

N'étais-je donc rien, pour elle ?

**J'ai mal. **

Si vous saviez comme j'ai mal.. J'ai pleuré, comme je pleure rarement – Et ce garçon de mon infanterie m'a approché. Il avait dix neuf ans et des yeux pétillants qui se sont choqués quand il m'a vue. Il m'a prise pour une demoiselle en détresse, hein ? Misérable. J'étais dans un état misérable, pratiquement incapable de penser et.. Et je lui plaisais, je crois.

Il en a profité et j'ai cherché son réconfort avec ardeur. C'était chaud, bizarre et en même temps je ne tremblais plus dans ses bras. Ma première fois réduite à néant quand il est parti ensuite. Comme un voleur qui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait; Je l'ai entendu. Le lendemain. Il s'en vantait auprès des autres – Il s'en vantait !

J'en parle au passé, car il est mort. Comme ma mère. Comme mon connard de père. J'ai fait passer ça dans une mission, femme fourbe que je suis. Et alors ? Il m'a détruit quand j'étais au plus bas. J'ai mal. Si vous saviez comme j'ai mal.. Chagrin d'amour, de parents, d'hommes. Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu aimer d'une telle force ce monstre ? J'ai essayé et je suis tombée de haut. Chagrin d'une adolescente stupide, aux cheveux rouges sang.

Je hais les hommes, à toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Nom : Erza Knightwalker.

Âge : 19 ans.

Profession : Sergent d'infanterie.

Ce que j'ai à dire ? Pas grand chose. Je suis concise habituellement, je tacherais de l'être aujourd'hui aussi. Je hais mon roi. Je le hais de toutes mes forces. Il ordonne des massacres, gaspille la magie, joue avec la vie. Je ne dis rien. J'obéis.

J'obéis et, en silence, je hais.

Je hais mon roi, Faust.

* * *

Je hais.

* * *

Je hais le monde entier.

* * *

Je hais le monde entier. Ce nouveau roi, ce prince, il sera pareil que son père.

Suis-je pareil que le mien? Je hais, tout comme lui. On ne peut nous changer, descendance futile.

* * *

Je hais le monde entier.

Ses cheveux bleus, si différent des miens, n'y changeront rien.

* * *

Je hais.

Je le hais, comme les autres.

Je le hais, comme tout les autres..

* * *

Je le hais.

Vraiment ?

* * *

**J'en suis sûre. Je le hais.**

* * *

Je tue le prochain qui me dit que _« La haine ressemble à l'amour. »_

* * *

Je hais. Je hais toujours, depuis que je suis née. Je hais, je suis comme ça. La haine m'a fait survivre. Donc je dois le haïr. C'est forcé, c'est écris, c'est obligé. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ma haine m'a fait survivre.

J'aimerai réagir autrement en sa présence. Il voit bien, que dans mes yeux, je l'insulte. Il a l'air de s'en ficher – Et ce sourire narquois que je rêve de lui faire avaler.. J'le haïs.

...

Je crois.

* * *

Non. D'accord. Je ne le hais pas.

Mais** il ne le saura jamais.**

Parce que lui, il me hait. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Qu'ai-je pour moi ? Rien. Je ne suis pas une de ces dames de cours, riches, frivoles. Je suis froide. Une machine, un automate. Une arme de plus dans sa main.

Il ne me verra jamais en temps qu'Erza – Et je veillerai à ça. Je suis Knightwalker, femme de Haine.

* * *

Peut-être pas. Dois-je haïr quelqu'un qui m'envoie des fleurs comme on charmerait n'importe quelle domestique ou.. Dois-je en conclure autre-chose ?

* * *

Très bien. J'admets. Je hais les hommes, sauf lui. Et peut-être.. Peut-être que j'espère autre chose de lui que ce qu'il m'offre maintenant. Mais nous verrons ça un autre _jour_..

* * *

**Ma haine m'a fait survivre.**

**Mais maintenant, dans ses yeux..**

**Je veux vivre.**


	2. Jour 2 - Faux-semblants

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. La chanson est de "Marie-Mai"._

_Voilà la suite ! Après la "_Haine_" du premier jour, je vous laisse découvrir le monde, plus court, des "_Faux-semblants_". Je continue demain. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ! :)_

_Note: Si quelqu'un a remarqué, sait-on jamais, mais le nom du titre.. Oui, "Rouge Cendre" fait bien référence à l'auteur de fic Fairy Tail. Parce que je l'adule. Noilà. Parce que j'aime ces deux mots ensembles, aussi. Héhé.. Bref. Encore une fois, ce jour est dédié au forum Fairy Fans ! (Label SPPS, en passant, non? Yeaaah, une fic SPPS de plus ! \o/) Venez nous passer un petit coucou, on mord pas ! Du moins, pas tout le temps :D!_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

Rouge cendre; lumière bleutée.

* * *

_Jour 2 – Faux-semblants._

* * *

******« **Nous oublions que la vie est fragile, friable, éphémère. Nous faisons tous semblant d'être immortels. **»** Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt 

* * *

**« Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, mon roi. »**

Ton monotone. Habitué. Se voiler la face. Depuis quand il l'a tutoie ? Non. Il a dû se tromper. Encore une fois. C'est tout.

_Mentir_.

Ne rien laisser au hasard, repérer une faute. La corriger. Ils ne doivent rien savoir, de ce qu'elle pense de lui. Elle est sans émotions, fille morte-née de Haine. Et surtout.. Lui. Il ne doit rien savoir. Surtout lui. Elle ne pourrait pas assumer les conséquences d'une troisième fissure dans son cœur. Il ne lui reste pas grand-chose à cette femme forte. Quelques souvenirs douloureux, des faits d'armes, des morts. Si elle ne pouvait plus servir son roi, à quoi servirait-elle ?

Elle est comme la Main du roi sur un Trône de fer. Il ordonne, elle exécute. Elle n'est qu'un instrument.

Et pour ça, elle n'a pas le droit aux sentiments. Alors, elle _ment_.

* * *

___« _La vie nous force parfois à faire des détours,  
_Cacher la vérité en l'habillant de velours._  
_Manipuler les uns pour protéger les autres.._  
_Sans jamais dévoiler à qui revient la faute ! » ~_

Mentir – Marie-Mai.

* * *

Réparer ses erreurs, c'est toujours plus difficile que de fabriquer des mensonges. Du moins pour elle. Inventer une histoire qui paraît naturelle, pense à l'impensable. Surprendre, se faire surprendre. Justifier, éviter, fuir. Ordonner des troupes, ignorer des pensées. Le voir, faire son rapport – Partir. Faire semblant de ne pas entendre son appel. Sortir de la salle du trône. Sortir à l'air libre, mentir.

Faux-semblants. Ces pimbêches qui lui font les yeux doux ? Faire semblant de ne pas les voir. S'énerver intérieurement. Mentir sur ce qui se passe. Mentir, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux se brise.

* * *

Le croiser dans un couloir – Duel de regard.

**« Erza !**

**- Non. »**

Au diable les ordres, les faits, les lois et les devoirs.

Partir. Fuir. Sortir. Ils finissent tous comme le verbe _mentir_.

* * *

Elle s'énerve dans ses quartiers. Elle a craqué, cette fois. Erza lui a répondit « non. » alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'est son prince, son roi, son tout. Elle n'est rien, n'a pas le droit de lui ordonner quelque chose, ni de le contredire. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Il semblait surpris. La femme rousse n'a pas vu son regard quand elle est partie. Elle l'a évité, tout comme lui, comme ce qu'elle fait depuis des semaines. Elle ignore délibérément la tension qu'il y a entre eux, s'énerve contre ses hommes même s'ils n'ont rien faits.

Elle craque.

Habituellement, personne ne voit à travers son masque derrière lequel elle se cache furtivement. Qu'il la comprenne d'un regard, et aussi bien.. Non. Non, ce n'était plus possible. Quelque chose devait arriver, car elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ces faux-semblants. Ce n'était pas elle ! Knightwalker était directe, franche, indomptable.

Il ne la fera pas tomber et surtout pas en amour – Déni.

* * *

_« Mentir pour fuir son reflet dans le miroir,_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir.._

_Se fondre dans le décor !_

_Jamais arrêter de.._

_._

_Mentir pour fuir son reflet dans le miroir,_

_Mentir pour ne plus se voir.._

_Se fondre dans le décor !_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, MENTIR ! » ~_

Mentir – Marie-Mai.

* * *

Mais voilà. À force de mentir, on fini par oublier points de certaines histoires. On se trahi soi-même. Les mauvaises personnes posent les mauvaises questions; les sourcils se froncent. Les chuchotements commencent. Erza aurait dû quitter ce foutu château. Elle avait bien essayé, d'ailleurs, mais n'avait pas réussi.

Son roi, sans même un regard ou un geste, la retenait par sa simple présence – Elle grince des dents. Que devait-elle faire ? Continuer à jouer le jeu ou.. Ou se rendre ? Non. Elle ne se rendrait pas. Jamais !

* * *

**« Erza.**

**- Oui, mon roi ? » **Ton monotone, vide, terne. Masque.

Elle devenait presque habituée à ce petit jeu. Question? Réponse. Discussion. Rapport. Rien de personnel. Non, il ne la tutoyait pas. Non, il ne l'appelait pas par son prénom. Les gens pouvaient murmurer ce qu'ils voulaient; elle ne l'entendait pas - Son masque filtrait les paroles de cette lumière bleutée et ses cheveux rouges cendres n'y changeront rien. Ils sont trop différents.

**« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi au bal organisé la semaine prochaine.**

**- Mon roi ?**

**- En tant que ma cavalière.**

**- J-Je.. » **

Mentir, elle devait mentir, vite. Très vite. Elle devait MENTIR ! Ses joues devaient arrêter de chauffer, ses émotions devaient disparaître immédiatement et – Et non, elle n'était pas touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire ! Leur jeu ne s'arrêterait pas, pas là, pas comme ça. Elle devait mentir, partir, fu–

**« Ne fuis pas. »**

Il faut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu. Lui, visiblement, il ne veut plus. Elle a été capturée par ses yeux. Ils la regarde avec confiance, fierté et sérieux. Ils sont droits, ne flanchent pas alors c'est elle qui arrête de se voiler la face. Le masque tombe. Elle abdique, se rend – Elle n'en peut plus, de tout ses faux-semblants.

**« Bien. »**

Elle repart en sens inverse, les yeux rivés vers l'avant. Erza Knightwalker allait plonger dans un abysse sans fond, elle qui n'a jamais dansé – Mais qu'importe, non ?

* * *

Elle ne le hait plus; lui non plus.

Et ce samedi.. Ce samedi prochain, ils laisseront tomber ensemble les** faux-semblants.**


	3. Jour 3 - Bal

___Me revoilà avec le troisième thème, toujours dans la continuité. Je travaille sur le quatrième ! Je tiens à remercier les gentilles _Mira___ et _Lauraine Tonksm___ pour leurs tout aussi gentilles reviews. _Léa___ aussi, sur Skype. Toujours pour toi, cette fic. (Il paraît que je suis trop gentille ! Trop cool \o/) Vous êtes terribles les filles ! Merci !_

___ La citation du milieu est complètement inventée par moi-même. Mais je la trouve géniale (Aaah, ma tête et moi.. !). Bref**, bonne lecture ! **_

___Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et c'est bien dommage. Je suis partante pour l'acheter. Qui crée une coop' avec moi ? :)_

* * *

Rouce cendre - Lumière bleutée.

* * *

___Jour 3 – Bal._

* * *

**« Elle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge-sang. Femme fatale au regard gris acier, elle envoûtait les hommes et les foules. Sa langue était une arme effroyable, ses jambes la portaient agréablement sur la piste de danse. Elle charmait, bougeait. Les gens s'effondraient sur son passage. Elle était un mirage.. ». La femme-mirage, extrait inexistant. Y.**

* * *

_**«**_** Erza, c'est.. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? »**

Knightwalker venait d'entrer dans la petite salle de réception, se préparant mentalement pour le combat à venir – Non, la soirée. La soirée à venir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle allait se battre. Abandonnerait-elle sa liberté, son cœur, à n'importe quel homme qui l'inviterait, fusse-t-il roi ? Non. Non, ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Elle avait du feu dans ses veines, des bouts d'âmes qui refusaient de se laisser dompter.

Hugues reprit contenance, se demandant s'il devait rajouter quelque chose. Le regard qu'il reçut lui coupa le souffle – Erza partait en guerre. Elle avait le même, sur le champ de bataille. Or, Knightwalker n'avait jamais perdu. Mais ici, elle était au château. Majestueux château décoré pour le bal de l'année. Vénérable château où les courtisans se pressaient, les dignitaires échangeaient adresses et mots. Respectable château où les personnages les plus mondains se rassemblaient, tous derrière des faux-sourires et des masques.

Et Erza devait déambuler parmi ces gens, ces fieffés menteurs, épée baissée.

Hugues prit son courage à deux mains et demanda quand même, pour être sûr :

**« Tu vas vraiment entrer dans cette arène au****x**** Lions habillée comme ça ?**

**- Oui. »**

Bien. Sa commandante était devenue folle. Tout allait bien, en somme. Il essaya de percevoir le fond de pensée de la rousse, la questionnant toujours plus :

**« Le roi sait que..**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je pars en guerre, Hugues. »** Et comme Hugues était comme son frère, elle ajouta pour vérité :** « S'il me veut, il m'aura telle que je suis. » **De toute façon, Knightwalker n'avait pas peur. S'il n'y allait pas avec elle, s'il la repoussait.. Alors c'est que ce roi n'en valait pas la peine.

* * *

La salle de bal était bruyante, assiégée par ce qu'Erza redoutait le plus après une attaque surprise d'une Guilde Noire. Les courtisans. Bavards, souriants. Rieurs, mordants. Clinquants, pimpants.. Leurs robes de soie et de dentelle volaient aux vents, leurs bijoux étincelaient à la lumière des chandelles et du lustre de verre – Et les hommes, eux aussi, se pavanaient comme des paons. Fiers et orgueilleux.

_Écœurants_.

Erza, regardant par la fenêtre de la petite salle privée, se mordait la lèvre à sang. Elle ne voulait pas y aller – C'était un territoire dangereux, inconnu. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Le roi entra. Ses pas étaient légers, précis, droits. La rousse les reconnaît facilement, puisqu'elle passait son temps à les éviter. Avant. Avant de partir en guerre contre son propre Royaume.

Le bruit s'arrête – était-il choqué par sa tenue ?

… À quoi s'attendait-il, après tout ? Il y eut un sourire suivi d'un reniflement narquois. Il n'avait pas l'air si surpris que ça. C'était tellement Erza, tellement elle, juste elle, qu'il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se poster devant elle, lui proposant sa main gantée – Et ce fut le déclic. Il l'acceptait comme elle était, il n'avait pas peur d'offenser sa cour. Il gardait le meilleur d'Erza; oui c'était ça. Il voulait Erza. Pas une pimbêche collée à son bras qui souriant bêtement. Non il la voulait elle, sa détermination glaciale, son respect pour son pays et sa fierté brillante dans ses yeux. Il voulait Knightwalker et personne d'autre.

Un sous-fifre courut vers les musiciens rapidement, le silence se fit. Ils se tinrent tous les deux devant la porte, prêts à franchir ce bois laqué qui les séparait de la jungle. Knightwalker inspira fort, essayant de se détendre. Brusquement, des trompettes firent leur apparition. Le bruit était assourdissant et couvrait aisément les bavardages des ennemis.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Le silence se fit de nouveau. Les sourires disparurent. Le roi s'avança, fier dans sa tenue royale, fier de celle qui est à ses côtés, flamboyante.

Knightwalker avança dans la bataille, son armure resplendissant de lumière devant elle; une flamme éternelle dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une robe pour plaire, elle ne voulait plus jouer aux faux-semblants. Elle était de l'armée, commandante, guerrière.

Sa tenue choqua les gens et elle sourit – Dès maintenant, les lions avaient un chasseur parmi eux. Dans sa bataille intérieurement menée, avançant au même rythme que le roi, Erza souriait et les courtisans se tassèrent dans les coins.

Elle était impériale; il était royal. Différents mais complémentaires, toute la salle les fixaient. Ils étaient.. Ils étaient somptueux, s'avançant vers le centre de la salle. Juste au-dessus du gigantesque lustre en verre – Celui qui faisait briller la tenue de la commandante de l'armée et le lourd et léger diadème du roi de ce pays. Ils brillaient. Ensemble.

Le combat commença – Le bal aussi.

* * *

Comme dans tous les bals, le roi dut mener la première danse. Tandis que le monde tournait en rond devant ses yeux, Erza se surprit à penser que ce n'est pas si difficile. Il suffisait d'ignorer les yeux perçants-serpents des courtisans, d'ignorer les chuchotements.

Le monde tournait encore plus vite – Et c'était le roi, qui menait la danse. Sourire. Il l'observait, la détaillait des yeux. Lui aussi, de ses cheveux bleus électriques, il était incroyablement beau. La couronne dorée faisait ressortir l'éther bleu de son âme – Cette couronne qui produisait un étrange écho dans les pensées d'Erza.

Elle, de ses cheveux rouges sang, se laissa aller – Collision. Le roi l'entraînait, virevoltait avec elle. Gérald devenait son point d'encrage dans ce milieu hostile et il la faisait tournoyer dans son monde à lui. Elle découvrait tellement de choses en si peu de temps.. Et ce sourire. Ce sourire sur ses lèvres – Envie. Leurs deux corps étaient proches, se repoussaient, revenaient vers eux. Ils étaient comme des électrons libres.

Et puis soudainement, il arrêta de danser. Il la fixait, comme un prédateur fixe sa proie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper – Ne le voulait pas.

**« Regarde-moi. » **Sa voix était grave, chaude.

Elle s'exécuta, frissonnante. Il sourit et lui fit faire un pas de danse prodigieux pour quelqu'un comme elle – le monde entier se dérobait sous ses pieds, sa tête se pencha en arrière, offrant son cou à la vue de tous. La danse reprit, plus vite, plus violente. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas, ne se lâchaient plus. Les murmures avaient disparu – Elle n'entendait que la musique, intense. Erza ne voyait plus que les deux orbes de son roi, qui pétillaient de malice.

Il a gagné; elle a perdu. Son combat était mort-né – Mais peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça ? Après tout.. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait gagné quelque chose ? Le respect, dans son armure destructrice ? La loyauté de son peuple – Non, du peuple. Pas le sien. Le roi ? Ah, elle le voulait, c'est vrai – Mais elle voulait le vrai roi. Celui qui avait un sourire tendre et véritable, pas celui qui souriait aux courtisans d'un faux air. Celui avec qui elle dansait, maintenant.. Oui, c'était lui. Le vrai. Le pur, le royal, le tendre, le doux. Le simple. L'hypnotisant roi de son pays.

Ce bal, tant redouté, ne lui fait plus peur. Knightwalker était restée authentique, fidèle à elle-même, son épée cliquetant dans son dos avec des bruits cristallins.

Et personne ne trouvait quelque chose à redire.

Ils étaient deux, dansant ensemble comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter – Comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui existaient. Et c'était ça. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans les yeux de l'autre, la musique les accompagnait jusqu'au gouffre de l'envie.

Ils étaient deux, rayonnant au cœur du bal du printemps.

Ils étaient deux – Rouge contre bleu, armée contre mondanité.

Ils étaient deux – **L****a Couronne et l'Armure.**

* * *

_Un avis? Le thème est-il respecté ? La continuité de la fic aussi ? _

_N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez passer sur le forum Fairy Fans quand vous voulez. Que vous pouvez aussi poster des reviews (commentaires) même en étant anonyme, sans avoir de compte fanfiction. ... Perso, j'ai doré écrire la fin de ce chapitre. Aucune idée du pourquoi, mais j'ai adoré ! :) _

_See you soon._


	4. Jour 4 - Envie

Me revoilà avec le quatrième thème de cette fic MystWalker !** Attention Rating T.** Merci encore à _Mira_ et _Moirice_ pour leurs reviews. Z'êtes chous (J'ai l'impression de dire ça à tout le monde. Bande de bisounours guimauveux !)

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et toutes fics devraient le rappeler à chaque fois, sans prétention. Même si des fois Mashima nous troll ! x)

Rappel : La MystWalker Week est organisé par le Forum Fairy Fans. Ouais, on vous spam. Parce qu'on aime ces deux-là, qu'on veut vous le faire partager et parce qu'on vous aime. Noilà. :3

* * *

Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée

* * *

_Jour 4 – Envie. _

* * *

**« L'envie outrepasse toutes les barrières sociales et mentales qui puissent exister. » Y.**

* * *

Knightwalker était fantastique. Sans le savoir, elle attisait l'envie de nombreuses personnes, pour de nombreuses raisons.

Hugues et SugarBoy la regardait toujours avec envie sur le champ de bataille. Sa lance ne faiblissait jamais, son épée se décorait de vermeil. Elle ornait le terrain d'une présence incroyable; ses adversaires suffoquaient devant elle. Les deux sergents l'admiraient pour sa bravoure, pour sa loyauté. Pour ses compétences à l'escrime, à l'arc, à la lance. Pour tout ce qu'elle représentait pour l'armée, au fond.

Ils l'estimaient aussi pour ce qu'elle osait faire. Avant, elle participait aux projets de Faust, essayant de tempérer l'ardeur d'un roi qu'elle détestait. Maintenant, elle continue avec son fils. Les deux hommes se doutaient bien que quelque chose se tramaient entre ces deux-là – Car Erza fuyait le roi, Erza trouvait son avis précis et juste, Erza voyait qu'il gouvernait bien son Royaume.

Et Erza avait ce regard d'envie envers lui – Les deux hommes n'y croyaient pas, au début. C'était un jeu du chat et de la souris entre ces deux-là. C'était amusant à voir. Les paris se prenaient vite, se gagnaient rapidement. Qui abdiquerait en premier ?

Mais là, au milieu du bal, aucun des deux n'abandonnait. Au contraire. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, oubliant le monde autour d'eux – Les courtisans et courtisanes en devenaient jaloux. Pour ce bon roi, ce roi juste, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne qui existait. Les autres étaient transparentes. Pour Knightwalker, ses émotions prenaient le dessus d'une façon vicieuse.

Le gratin du peuple se taisait devait cette révélation sous-entendu. Ainsi donc, la terrible Erza Knightwalker pouvait montrer des émotions ? Elle qui avait osé arriver en armure au prestigieux bal du printemps. Le plus important de l'année !

** « Elle était donc humaine ? »** Ricana une voix féminine près d'Hugues.

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et renversa son verre de champagne sur la femme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'écart de sa personne. La bourgeoise s'époumona contre lui – Il s'en fichait. On insultait pas celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, il répliqua d'une voix calme et tranchante :

**« Vous êtes juste envieuse d'elle, ma Dame. »**

La femme ne répliqua rien; s'empourpra; se dégagea de cet odieux individu et partit hors de la salle – Sa fête était gâchée. **« Tant mieux pour elle »,** se disait Hugues. Elle le méritait amplement. Ce qu'il venait de dire, après tout, était vrai. La salle entière avait les yeux fixés sur le couple incroyable qui étaient au-dessous du titanesque lustre. Ils attiraient les regards comme deux papillons jouaient ensemble.

Car, pour sûr, les personnes présentes étaient toutes envieuses d'Erza ou du Roi. Ils formaient une telle paire que c'était impossible de détacher son attention d'eux. Les femmes rageaient, jalousaient, persiflaient telle les mauvaises langues qu'elles étaient. Les hommes se disaient tous meilleurs que le roi, en danse, en politique, en charme. Le tout, sous couvert de jolis mots et de murmures discrets.. Fieffés menteurs, ces courtisans. Tous avide d'être comme le duo dansant.

Erza attirait l'envie. Dans l'armée, dans le château, dans la guerre, dans la salle de bal. Aux yeux des autres, des siens – Du roi.

Oui. Du roi. Ses pupilles étaient fendues d'impatience, il souriait d'un sourire doux. De celui qu'il réservait juste pour elle. Knightwalker était obligée de se sentir spéciale. Enfin.. Elle l'était, par bien des égards. Le masque factice du roi disparaissait quand il était à ses côtés. Il semblait sincère, l'était et doucement Erza tombait. Amoureuse. Sans pouvoir se défaire de sa prise de fer.

Ce roi, dont chacune des décisions semblaient sorties d'un livre pour enfants. Parce qu'elles étaient toujours justes, pour tout le monde. Parce qu'elles étaient simples et pour le plus grand nombre. Parce qu'elles apportaient la prospérité dont le peuple avait toujours rêvé. Parce que lentement.. L'état se remettait droit, le changement de roi se passait bien, la magie disparue ne comptait plus.

Maintenant, les gens vivaient par eux-mêmes. Grâce au roi. Grâce à son roi.

Erza était-elle la seule à connaître sa deuxième facette ? Lui, charmeur, qui avait peur de prendre une mauvaise décision. Lui, précis et droit, qui avait peur de devenir comme son père. Trop strict. Lui, combattant et puissant, qui avait le mal de son ancien pays et de ses amis. Lui qui devait se forger une place dans cette jungle qu'était Edolas; lui qui portait le poids de millions de vie sur ses épaules – La même personne qui lui avait offert des iris.

La même personne qui voyait plus loin de la grande guerrière effroyable qu'elle était; tout comme Knightwalker voyait au-delà du roi. Eux, qui voyaient Gérald et Erza. Seulement.

Eux, qui succombaient à l'envie de l'instant présent.

* * *

La soirée s'éternisait, les courtisans discutaient avec le plus grand nombre. Ils commentaient tout ce qui venait de se passer. Les questions allaient bon train – Allait-il y avoir une nouvelle reine ? Qui fallait-il nommer comme nouveau commandant, Hugues ou SugarBoy ? Car, pour eux, on ne pouvait être à l'armée et au foyer.. C'était Reine ou Commandante, pour Erza. D'après eux.

Néanmoins, le roi s'en fichait, de tout ça. L'homme savait très bien que sa partenaire restera dans l'armée – Sa tenue de ce soir le prouvait. Elle vit de combat, s'épanouit dans la guerre – C'est une fleur écarlate.* Il répondait alors aimablement qu'ils avaient le temps de décider, qu'ils n'étaient pas (encore, il espérait) ensemble. Il riait un peu, amer mais discret. Il parlait, discutait politique, remerciait quelqu'un pour son attention – Il faisait le tout sans quitter l'irrésistible rousse des yeux.

Celle-ci restait avec les dignitaires de l'armée, la tête haute. Personne d'autres que ses camarades assez gradés d'infanterie n'osaient lui parler. Les courtisans s'écartaient sur son chemin; quand l'un d'entre eux s'était incliné, comme on le ferait devant une Reine, Erza lui avait lancé un regard tellement glacial, tellement froid que son vis-à-vis impromptu avait cru voir venir sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais l'épée n'avait pas été dégainée pour si peu. La rousse savait se contrôler.

Ils étaient chacun à un bout de la salle, mais toute la pièce résonnait d'une ambiance électrique – Ils s'attiraient, d'envie et de regards.

* * *

Erza était habituée à ce que les hommes la dévorent du regard. Être une fille, dans l'armée; franche et libre; belle et forte; attirait imperceptiblement les yeux aux alentours d'elle.

Mais celui de Gérald – Ses pupilles qui luisaient dans la chambre noire avec intensité.. Elle sentait son ventre se résorber, se rappelait le dernier homme avec qui elle avait été. Celui qui l'avait trahi lorsque sa mère était morte. Celui qui l'avait fait penser exclusivement à ses grades, ses jalons, à l'armée après. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un.

La jetterait-il le lendemain, tout comme l'Autre ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit. Ils étaient partis discrètement, à la fin de la soirée. Personne ne les avait vus – Enfin, sauf Hugues qui avait brandi on pouce en avant, l'encourageant tandis qu'elle se retenait de lui balancer son épée – et ils étaient là, maintenant, dans la chambre royale.

Une brume flottait agréablement dans l'esprit de la rousse quand les mains chaudes du roi l'effleurèrent tendrement. Non, il n'était pas comme l'Autre. C'était deux personnes bien différentes. Elle-même avait changé depuis ce temps. Elle était plus forte, moins fissurée – Elle avait vu au-delà de l'envie du roi. Au-delà de la sienne. Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'une nuit.

Lui, il l'aimait. D'ailleurs, il lui chuchotait au coin de l'oreille tandis qu'elle se sentait Femme. Et, dans sa déferlante d'émotions, elle lui répondit la même chose.

Le temps d'une nuit, ils oublièrent leur statut et leur poste. Plus d'armure, de couronne, de courtisans. Juste eux deux et la lumière des étoiles –Simplement, l'envie prit le dessus.

Le roi, la commandante. Le rouge sur son habit princier; ses bleus à l'âme. **Ils s'aimèrent.**

* * *

*Référence à une de mes fics « Fleur écarlate » où Erza de Fairy Tail combat dans le Pandémonium.


	5. Jour 5 - Couronne

Me revoilà! :) Des portes de l'enfer des emplois du temps, je me suis libérée de l'affreux boss "Petit-ami" pour vous offrir quelque chose. Un jackpot pour vous, en quelque sort, puisque sur mon logiciel, ce texte fait exactement 777 mots.. J'aime. :) Plus court que les autres, mais lethème était, pour mon idée et pour la contiuité de la chose, difficile pour moi. J'ai quand même fait de mon mieux !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Merci pour les fav/follows/reviews. Merci _Mira_ et _Moirice_ encore une fois! Merci _Lou_' pour tes gentils mots :). J'espère que ce chapitre t'attirera plus, malgré qu'il soit court. Noilà**, bonne lecture! **

* * *

Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée

* * *

___Jour 5 – Couronne._

* * *

_**« Ils étaient la Couronne et l'Armure. » Y – Jour 3.**_

* * *

Elle était là, posée négligemment sur le lit. Celle qui menaçait Erza de s'effondrer sous une tonne de remords. Celle qui faisait peser une lourde chape de plomb dans la petite pièce. Celle que la rousse observait, méfiante, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures.

**« Erza ? »**

Sa couronne.

Son diadème complexe d'or et d'argent entrelacés dans des motifs extravagants et surprenants. Le tout était un résultat magnifique qui, dans le royaume, était inégalé. La couronne était très différente de celle que Knightwalker avait vu sur Feu Faust. Celle-ci, on aurait cru qu'elle était presque vivante. Elle captait la lumière et la redistribuait autour d'elle. Magnificence orchestrée ; Détails sublimes sur son roi.

Son roi. Le sien. Celui a qui elle avait offert ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux. De l'amour, du temps, du soutien. Son corps, en dernière chose. Son roi. Pas celui des courtisanes, pas celui de l'armée – Le sien, étalé sur le lit, la regardant avec des pupilles fébriles. Il attendait une réaction. Violente. Douce. Étrange, peut-être. Incompréhensible, même, pourquoi pas ? Mais il espérait quelque chose, dans le silence de la chambre et dans la lumière de l'aube.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle répondre ? Indécise et effrayée par sa propre hésitation, elle garda la bouche délibérément fermée. Hypnotisant le souverain, Erza se leva du lit défait, tenant la couverture sur elle d'une main. Gérald ne bougeait pas, suivant attentivement ses pas. La couronne glissait le long du lit, emporté par le drap. L'homme n'hésita pas – Il ne bougea pas.

Le diadème resta en équilibre précaire, jonglant entre le vide terrifiant et le moelleux des couvertures de soie.

Erza plonge ses yeux dans les siens, sa raison vacille – La couronne aussi et alors..

* * *

Les jours passèrent, lents et calmes.

L'orage dans leurs yeux grondait, mais chacun restait campé dans ses positions, empreinte de non-dits. Hugues essaya de taquiner sa commandante, avec l'aide obligée de SugarBoy. Pourtant, les deux garçons ne purent rien apprendre de nouveau. Sur rien – Surtout sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Elle demeurait fermée à toutes leurs questions, se préparant mentalement pour les prochaines confrontations qu'ils pourraient lui donner. Erza se donnait beaucoup de mal pour cacher ses secrets malgré que ceux-ci étaient marqués au fer dans son esprit. Tout comme ses souvenirs – ça en faisait presque mal, de revoir Gérald et sa couronne. Celle qu'il illuminait discrètement l'homme, le rendant brillant auprès de sa société.

Erza restait dans ses quartiers ou faisait travailler régulièrement son armée. Elle était déterminée à prouver qu'elle avait raison, que c'était possible – Elle était et serait la meilleure commandante qu'ils n'auront jamais. Les entraînements s'enchaînaient, exigeants, toujours plus nombreux.

Quand elle s'entraînait, le vide se faisait dans son esprit très facilement. C'était pour ça qu'elle donnait de son mieux dans tout ce qu'elle faisait ; la sueur coulait de son front brillant ; les regards éperdus traînaient sur son chemin. Les murmures des courtisans ne l'atteignaient pas quand elle usait de son épée acérée – Le chemin se dégageait devant elle, étroit et sinueux.

Knightwalker était soudainement devenue aveugle à son propre futur : Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?

* * *

La question n'était pas posée directement. Mais elle hurlait dans l'esprit du roi. **« Seras-tu ma Reine ? ».** Il la regardait avec tant d'espoir dans ses yeux – Tant d'émotions.

Quant à Erza, elle savait que c'était bien plus que l'histoire d'une nuit. Mais serait-ce l'histoire d'une vie ? Ils allaient bien trop vite pour elle et elle se sentait emporté dans un flot désagréable d'eau, sans pouvoir lutter.

**« Je suis libre, Gérald. De choisir, j'entends. Ma place est aux côtés de mon armée.**

**- C'est donc un « non ».**

**- Je suis avec toi. Que je sois dans ta salle de trône ou commandant tes troupes. Ne m'inflige pas un classement ; ne me range pas dans une case. Pas moi. »**

Il sourit, heureux.

**« Je m'y attendais. Je te préfère comme ça, fougueuse, combattante. Tu n'es à personne, Erza. Même pas à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas.

La couronne tomba du lit vers le sol, attirée comme un aimant par le plancher. ,L'écho indéfinissable du bruit en résultant parcourue la pièce pendant de longues minutes tandis que Gérald regardait amèrement la porte fermée de la chambrée royale.

Il était seul, dans sa chambre. Son diadème posé au sol, comme un signe de défaite, près de l'armure défaite d'hier soir - Il était seul.

* * *

A suivre.. Jour 6 - Remords.. !


	6. Jour 6 - Remords

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! :). Je remercie encore et toujours _Mira_ et _Moirice_, vous êtes géniales ! Merci aussi à _Lou_' (un peu plus long celui-ci !), _Mystwalker25_ (3) et_ Lauraine Tonskm_ (Fin frustrante ? Hm. Ne lis pas ce chapitre.) pour leurs reviews ! Voici la suite ! Il ne restera plus que la dernière journée.. Bref, vive le forum Fairy Fans et la MystWalker Week. Vous savez que normalement j'aime pas ce couple ? Ah, ah. Je suis étrange. 3

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, on ne le répetera jamais assez. Mais sinon, l'idée et la rédac', ça vient de ma gentille petite tête ! :)

Remarque : Les citations, si elles finissent par "Y." sont de moi. Si elles sont nulles, je plaide entièrement coupable.. Et si vous avez des questions et des réclamations, envoyez-moi des Mp, j'adore ça. *PAN*

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée

* * *

_Jour 6 – Remords._

* * *

_**« Il faut vite se distraire des sombres remords ; sinon, ce sont eux qui nous ronge. » Y.**_

* * *

**« J'aimerais te dire que tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. »**

Ses yeux marron étaient de tempête tandis qu'elle les affrontait. Des trompettes résonnaient en-dehors du château, claironnantes et fières. Erza avait revêtu son costume de guerre; armure ténébreuse qui pousserait ses ennemis à la fuir. La rousse était debout en face du trône – La salle était déserte. Les courtisans avaient été priés de se rendre ailleurs, dehors, faisant une haie d'honneur aux soldats partant en guerre. L'ennemi avait grandi dans l'ombre. De simple bandit à la bande organisée et perfide; personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Ils étaient fourbes, violents et commandés par quelqu'un d'assez intelligent. Et surtout, il ravageait la côte Ouest du pays.

Maintenant, l'ennemi était fort. Mais ni la commandante, ni le roi ne s'en inquiétaient. Ils savaient qu'Erza avait bien préparé son armée, qu'ils étaient prêts. Qu'elle gagnerait, reviendrait et que leur jeu de cache-cache recommencerait de nouveau. Encore. Une nouvelle fois. C'était juste une pause entre-eux; un moment de répit dans leur haine-amour sentimentale.

**« ****J'aimerais vous répondre que je reste ici.**

**- Mais tu ne le feras pas.**

**- Vous ne me retiendrez pas. »**

Ils se sourirent d'une façon commune, se comprenant aisément. Le roi savait qu'elle s'épanouissait en protégeant son pays, que ce soit en politique à ses côtés ou sur un champ de bataille. Il savait aussi qu'elle reviendrait, toujours aussi fière et forte et qu'il l'accueillerait en vainqueur. Gérald savait tout ça, parce qu'au milieu de leur guerre de sentiments, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Il n'oserait la retenir.

Il se leva de son trône, sa longue cape royale traînant après lui. Il lui tendit la main; elle la prit. Ils sortirent ensemble devant la Cour entière – Les bras enlacés étrangement, les deux visages hauts et regardant devant eux. Dans l'esprit de chacun, cette scène ressemblait à l'entrée de ce duo étonnant dans la salle de bal. Les trompettes résonnaient, annonçant le départ prochain de l'armée. Sur le tapis rouge sang, aucun des deux ne pipa mots. Ils étaient concentrés sur ce qu'il allait se passer, sur ce problème à résoudre.

Au bout de l'allée, après avoir franchi les marches du château, SugarBoy et Hugues attendaient tout deux leur commandante. Sur leurs chevaux blancs, marques de leurs grades, ils saluèrent leur roi. Entre les deux sergents, un troisième cheval aux rennes dorés attendait la rousse.

Erza savait où son cœur se trouvait, fusse-t-il dans un château aux pierres froides et dans des yeux marron-noisettes brillants. Aussitôt le roi saluer avec courtoisie et respect, sans aucune limite de dépasser, elle enfourcha l'animal aux poils soyeux et se détourna rapidement du spectacle devant elle. Les courtisans criaient des encouragements, les trompettes les accompagnèrent pendant le chemin que les droits destriers firent, du château à leurs garnisons prêtes. Et, au milieu de tout ce bruit, le roi restait silencieux.

Il attendait son retour, pris dans des remords implacables – Alors que Gérald savait déjà qu'il avait prévu au mieux. Jamais Erza ne serait restée, protégée dans les murs de la citadelle. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé son armée seule; Erza vivait de feu et d'actions. Tandis qu'elle partait, cheveux au vent comme un stupide cliché mal cadré, Gérald se détourna et reparti vers la pierre froide et lisse qu'était sa demeure. Il gravit les marches, ouvrit les portes, entra dans la salle du trône. Puis, seul, s'assit sur le métal gelé; ses pensées fades dans sa tête et les encouragements murmurés dehors résonnants dans la pièce.

* * *

Il avait confiance.

Le temps passait, les nouvelles étaient de plus en plus bonnes. Certains soldats étaient rapatriés en urgence mais, globalement, Erza menait cette guerre futile d'une main de maître, rappelant sa détermination et son pouvoir à protéger son pays à tout et à toutes. Les batailles étaient gagnées très rapidement, minimisant les blessés. Chaque tactique portait ses fruits; leurs ennemis étaient en déroute. C'était d'ailleurs un peu trop facile à son goût..

Mais dès lors, Erza méritait son titre de commandante et, dès maintenant, plus personne ne pourrait la défier sans savoir à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

Il l'attendait. Sur son trône, il l'attendait – Dans ce château, dans son esprit, dans son âme. Il espérait son retour triomphale plus que quiconque.

Il l'attendait – Et le temps en devenait bien trop long.

* * *

**« Hugues, ça va ?**

**- Pas de problème ! »** Répondit son second, se redressant et enlevant un peu de boue de son uniforme. **« Ils m'ont eu par surprise, mais ça n'arrivera plus. »**

Le sang martelait ses tempes et Erza s'exhorta à se calmer. Un piège. Elle avait foncé dans un piège – Ces imbéciles étaient visiblement moins bêtes qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier regard.

**- « Erza. Je crois avoir compris ce qu'ils préparent. »**

Très vite, la rousse rangea ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de repenser à leur tactique plus tard. Et, surtout, de se sermonner – Comment avait-elle pût ne pas voir ça ? Un piège ! Que dirait le roi, s'il était là ? Non. Ne pas penser à lui. Se battre, se battre, se battre. Gagner – Revenir en vie. Écouter son second.

**« Hugues ?**

**- Ils s'en prennent aux officiers, pas aux soldats de base. C'est nous, sergents, commandant, qu'ils visent.**

**- C'est plutôt bien pensé.. Nous sommes la tête de l'armée. Sans nous, elle est en déroute. »**

Elle avait vraiment sous-estimé son ennemi; quelle grave erreur. Maintenant, elle devait se ressaisir, trouver un nouveau plan, faire en sorte de les éliminer, les mener jusqu'au fond. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle efface le roi de son esprit – Le temps des remords n'avait pas lieu. Elle devait se battre.

**« Erza, attention !**

**- Que.. ? »**

Ce fut du rouge – Du rouge vermeil, un peu pourpre. Ce fut son épée qui trancha; ce fut ses souvenirs qui, délibérément, s'enfuir ailleurs. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Il l'attendait, toujours et encore. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle, d'eux, de leur avancée et de l'armée. Encore moins de leur ennemi. Il savait seulement qu'Erza avait provoqué une hécatombe dans les rangs des bandits; qu'un piège avait été dressée pour elle et.. Et puis, plus rien. Plus de courrier, plus de rapport. Gérald ne comprenait pas – Ne voulait pas comprendre.

Ses regrets tournaient autour de lui, tels des fantômes maussades prêts à le dévorer.

Il l'attendait; elle était en retard.

Et si.. Et s'il l'avait envoyé à la mort ?

Chaque seconde qui passait agressait ses nerfs mis à vifs – L'horloge finira au sol, détruite, dans peu de temps. Il le savait d'avance. Le roi le savait, parce qu'il détestait cette sensation que le temps lui échappait, tout comme la situation. Qu'il coulait, qu'il coulait et qu'ils les emmenaient tous les deux vers le fond.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle, sauf une étrange sensation de désespoir dans sa poitrine – Il l'attendait; elle n'arrivait pas.


	7. Jour 7 - Tendresse

Je m'excuse personnellement pour le retard. J'ai eu des problèmes d'internet (qui, heureusement 8), sont maintenant réglés). Donc, j'ai finalement décidé de faire la journée bonus. La huitième (interdits). Vu que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire -ahah-, elle est finie ! Elle fait 2K. Ce jour 7 en fait 2.5K je crois.. x) Et, au final, cette fic est bien plus importante que ce que j'avais prévu !

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, la journée bonus arrivera demain soir ! Très vite, donc :P. C'est pour me faire **pardonner**.

Grand merci à** Mira, Lauraine, Holi', Mystwalker et Moirice** pour m'avoir donné, grâce à leur review, la force de finir ce chapitre. Chapitre pour **Jadou**, d'ailleurs, qui est sorti de sa tanière et a osé mettre une review !

Disclaimer : **Hiro Mashima détient Fairy Tail**. Massacrons-le !

WARNING : **GUIMAUVE EXTRÊME DANS CE CHAPITRE. **Surtout à la fin. *PAN* En même temps... Il s'appelle "**Tendresse**". Pas ma faute. Donc, peut-être un peu _OOC_.. Mais, après tout, celà fait six chapitre que les personnages évoluaient ! A vous de voir ;)

Allez, lisez. Et vous saurez enfin si Erza va bien, si elle a des séquelles irréversibles, si elle est vivante, si elle est dans le coma ou morte, si sa blessure était _si_ grave ou bien.. ! **Bonne lecture ! *sadique***

* * *

Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée

* * *

___Jour 7 – Tendresse_

* * *

**« ****Tendresse d'amour, tendresse d'amitié, tendresse familiale. Tendresse qui me permet de me redresser. Tendresse qui me fait me relever. » Y.**

* * *

La tendresse, c'est quelque chose d'un peu bizarre. Ça arrive souvent sans qu'on le veuille. Ça se ressent comme un pincement au cœur et une envie soudaine de sourire à quelqu'un. Ce sont des yeux qui pétillent, des lèvres qui se courbent. C'est une palpitation qui nous surprend; c'est une sensation au creux de soi. Bienveillante. Douce, chaleureuse. C'est tendre. Certains diront même que ça tourne à la guimauve – Mais le roi refuse d'écouter les mauvaises langues. Que les serpents rentrent chez eux, l'hiver est là.

L'hiver est là – Et elle dort, tranquillement, dans ses couvertures. Elle se réchauffe comme elle peut et le roi est près d'elle, attentif à chacun de ses besoins. Elle dort et il l'attend; Il l'attend et elle dort. Ses paupières sont lourdes. Lui aussi, le sommeil le guette; mais il n'en veut pas. Il reste près du lit là où est couchée Erza, dans la chambre royale. Il s'attarde sur son visage, cherche un signe de réveil matinal – Rien. Gérald est vigilant et à l'affût du moins signe. Il est sur une chaise raide, très rude.

Plusieurs conseillers sont venus le voir, aujourd'hui. Comme hier, d'ailleurs. C'est un homme occupé, mais il reste là dès qu'il le peut. Hugues aussi est venu, un bandage autour de la tête. Les deux hommes se sont échangés un pauvre sourire. SugarBoy, lui, n'est pas encore passé. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire dans l'armée. Il doit s'occuper de ses bandits, les finir. Il doit aussi remplacer les blessés, reformer les rangs. Lui aussi, c'est un homme occupé – Comme le roi.

Et ce roi, ça fait bientôt trois mois qu'il se lamente dans cette chambre lumineuse. Car ça fait trois mois que la princesse, la belle au bois dormant, refuse de revenir à elle – Elle dort. Elle dort et lui, il ne peut que l'attendre. Ses blessures physiques sont soignées depuis longtemps, mais elle ne se réveille pas. Les médecins sont sceptiques. Mais ça, Gérald s'en fiche bien. Leur paperasse, leurs bilans et leurs conseils, il les jette par la fenêtre.

Des centaines de pages griffonnées s'envolent sous le ciel gris de l'hiver – Comme un avant-goût de neige.

Erza dort, d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Le roi s'épuise à son chevet, rongé par l'inquiétude et vivifié par une tendresse impromptue. La rousse a l'air tellement fragile, tellement cassable, ensevelie sous des montagnes de drap et de bandages. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mais le roi s'en moque. C'est une autre facette de sa personnalité, celle qu'il a vu le soir où ils se sont découverts. C'est Erza, simplement Erza et non la commandante de l'armée – C'est juste Erza, son sourire discret, ses grimaces, sa force. C'est Erza dans ce lit, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres fines, ses pansements blanc-poudres.

C'est la Femme qui se meurt, sans son armure et ses armes – Sa cuirasse ensanglantée rompue, sa lance brisée et son épée perdue sur le champ de bataille. C'est la Femme, celle qui se sent nue, qui ne se réveille plus.

* * *

Dans les brumes d'un réveil difficile, elle entend des voix. Des voix qu'elle connaît mais dont elle a du mal à reconnaître l'appartenance.

**« Elle se réveillera. Je le sais.**

**- Comment pourrais-tu en être aussi s****û****r, Hugues ? **

**- Parce que c'est Erza, Majesté. C'est Erza – Et Erza se battra toujours pour se réveiller. »**

Elle se rendort, le sourire aux lèvres. Il a raison; mais elle doit encore reprendre des forces avant d'affronter le monde extérieur. Elle replonge dans ses rêves agités.

* * *

Le temps passe doucement. L'hiver est là, rude. La neige recouvre une grande partie du Royaume et pendant quelques temps, les choses se font plus calmes. Le peuple ne sortait que quand il en avait besoin et, dans ce grand froid, les brigands et autres bandits préféraient se réchauffer autour d'une bière plutôt que de causer des ennuis. C'était toujours mieux de rire des dernières batailles plutôt que de se geler les orteils à les perdre, dehors. Pour les soldats de l'armée, c'était exactement la même chose.

Dans les quartiers d'Erza, où la rousse avait été déplacée et restait sous la surveillance d'Hugues, les paupières de la jeune endormie s'agitaient de plus en plus souvent. Ses rêves n'étaient plus chaotiques. Ils s'ordonnaient, tandis que sa conscience organisait intérieurement sa vie et ses envies. Erza changeait, évoluait et il lui fallait du temps. Encore un petit peu de temps..

* * *

Gérald. Prince au sourire sournois et aux yeux ravageurs.

Il était aimable, courtois. Il cherchait toujours à prévenir les désirs des autres avant même que ceux-ci n'en aillent conscience. Et, bien sûr, il les complétait. Le roi était un formidable hôte. Il savait prendre soi des siens et de ceux qu'ils recevaient – Ils charmaient les gens avec sa voix douce.

Quelques fois, Erza se disait qu'il n'existait pas une personne plus rusée dans leur pays. Mais, c'est ça, la politique. Non ? Mentir un peu, faire son beau, trouver des appuis. Gagner le soutien du peuple. On lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec ce grand démon, le jour de la révélation de l'affiliation du futur-roi.

Le peuple était bête. C'était tellement voyant, comme coup monté – Indigne de ce Gérald qu'elle connaissait. Mais il avait marché et, étonnement, tous croyaient encore des mois plus tard que le fils de Faust les avait sauvés. Doucement, la Femme sent son épée brisée se reforger. Elle peut se battre. Lui, il le peut. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Gérald savait être doux et tendre avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Bien sûr, il le faisait avec joie pour ses amis, pour ses seconds, pour Erza. Il était sincère dans ces moments-là. Joyeux. Tendre, en fait. Il était Gérald le Tendre. _Boum._

Et puis, Gérald, il était aussi incroyable. Très tôt dans sa jeunesse, il avait reçu des enseignements pour gouverner. Il arrivait à s'en rappeler. Il arrivait à dompter et éviter les crises. Le passage à un Royaume sans magie s'était opéré dans l'ensemble.. bien. Pas sans douleur, pas sans objection – Mais le peuple devait accepter. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, encore moins lutter. La magie était partie, envolée mais eux, ils étaient encore _là. _

Gouverner un pays sans aide relève de la folie. Mais il avait très bien choisi en qui avoir confiance, le petit prince. Il avait mis les conseillers dans sa poche, raviver le feu de l'armée et d'Erza, malgré sa méfiance. Il avait réussi à rendre une unité au pays et s'était très bien entouré. Il n'était pas bête, le roi. Très fort, au contraire. Avec l'aide de Knightwalker, ils en avaient déjoué, des complots visant sa tête couronnée ! Il était incroyable.. Ce Gérald. Il était Gérald le Censé. _Boum. _

Une autre facette du roi – Il se battait admirablement bien. Il était puissant, même avec juste une épée. Elle avait entendu dire que, avant, c'était un très bon magicien. Heureusement qu'il était aussi un combattant, alors. Pour le peuple, il avait repoussé le Démon-Natsu et son coéquipier Gajeel. Pour son pays, il avait destitué son propre père. Il était valeureux, très très audacieux. D'ailleurs, c'était encore lui, ce prince, ce roi qui lui avait ordonné d'arrêter de fuir. C'était Gérald qui avait chassé Erza – Et, pour cela, il fallait bien du courage. Gérald le Courageux. Mentalement, Erza rit dans son sommeil sans rêve. Elle rit et elle a un pincement au cœur._ Boum. _

Soudain, dans son rêve, elle est revêtue de son armure dorée. Son esprit met en place de nouvelles protections, de nouveaux boucliers. Les sentiments ne lui font plus peur; Maintenant, elle s'en servira pour s'abriter, se couvrir. Quand elle ira mal, la rousse ne cédera plus à la violence. Plus si facilement !

Son roi, il était aussi pragmatique. Il savait prendre ses décisions rapidement et efficacement. Il savait quand agir, quand rester dans l'ombre. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreurs. Oh, bien sûr, il se sentirait coupable; Elle le savait. Il penserait sûrement qu'il l'avait envoyé dans ce piège, combattre ces bandits. Non, ça, c'était sa propre erreur. Sa propre faiblesse. Le roi, lui, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher: Elle avait été distraite, elle avait failli. Il n'y pouvait rien – Gérald le Pragmatique. _Boum_. Lui en voudrait-il ?

Pas si sûr. Car il était tellement.. Tellement _bon_. Il était bon, juste, fort – Et au milieu de toutes ses qualités, il y avait sa peur, aussi. Le roi qui avait peur de perdre son appui. Son pays. Le prince qui avait peur de perdre son autorité. Le garçon qui avait peur de perdre ses amis, ses proches. Puis, il y avait l'homme – Celui qui avait peur de perdre Erza.

Elle frissonne. Knightwalker sent une main chaude sur son front. Le bruit et le poids d'une couverture, sa douceur; Il y a quelqu'un, près d'elle. Quelqu'un qui veille sur elle.

Dans son sommeil, elle sourit. Elle sait déjà qui lui tient compagnie – Lui, encore. Lui, toujours.

_Lui.._

Knightwalker en avait marre d'être amoureux de ce type. Elle en avait marre de sentir son cœur battre stupidement, amoureusement, près de lui. Elle était une guerrière ! Avec des sentiments..

* * *

Gérald, et ses peurs, et ses joies, et ses émotions.

Gérald le Pragmatique – Boum.

Gérald le Censé – _Boum. _

Gérald le Courageux – **Boum**.

Gérald le Tendre – _**Boum**._

* * *

Ce stupide Gérald, qui lui faisait perdre la tête !

Ce stupide Gérald !

Ce stupide Gérald, qui attendait encore son retour...

Il attendait. _Il attendait_._ Il attendait._

Il n'attend** plus. **

**Elle se réveille.**

* * *

Son regard rencontre celui les paupières du roi. Il dort. Il dort, à côté d'elle. Il dort, comme un enfant. Sans protection, sans surveillance. Sa couronne menace de tomber à tout instant tandis qu'un souffle régulier s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Erza en profite pour détailler son environnement. Elle est dans ses quartiers; elle reconnaît l'endroit. La fenêtre est illuminée d'un soleil pâle. L'hiver s'en va, mais il fait encore assez froid. Le printemps se réveille en même temps que la rousse. Le roi est sur une chaise très près du lit, le haut du corps reposant sur son matelas. Il a des cernes. Nul doute qu'il a dû veiller sur elle pendant un bon moment – Mais ceci doit rester un non-dit. Ils le savent tous les deux, l'apprécient et le gardent pour eux. Comme un secret.

Tout comme la tendresse qu'éprouve Erza envers le roi, à son réveil. À cet homme qui paraît si fragile sur l'instant – à celui qui lui a volé un petit bout de son âme.

Cette tendresse qu'elle gardera secrète.

Les paupières papillonnent, un regard noisette l'électrifie. Ils sont tout deux réveillés et, au vu du sourire narquois qu'il arbore.. Le roi a vu son regard. Il a vu ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il les lui rend – Tellement plus fort, tellement plus puissant.

**Ils arrêtent de fuir. **

Elle ne sera pas Reine. La rousse ne supportera pas d'être un second choix. Qui a dit que l'épouse du roi devait être une marionnette qui se tait et qui sourit au peuple sans rien décider ? Non. Il sera la Loi, elle sera son Arme. Il sera Roi; elle, Commandante. Il sera la Couronne. Elle sera l'Armure.

Comment ? Simple. Il est le roi, non ? Il changera les règles du Jeu. Ils pourront alors arrêter de fuir, arrêter les faux-semblants, faire taire les remords, absoudre la haine. Il ne restera que l'envie. La tendresse. Il ne restera qu'elle et lui – **Lui et elle. **

Dans la pièce chauffée par un feu de cheminée, Erza tend le bras. Elle veut l'atteindre, lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressent. S'excuser, sans mots – Car elle ne le dira pas à voix haute – lui demander s'il est mécontent de sa blessure. Elle veut s'expliquer.

Pour lui, il n'a rien à dire. Son inquiétude s'est envolée en fumée. La rousse est là. Réveillée. Vivante. Comme Hugues l'avait dit, en fait. Sa main joue avec les cheveux rouge-sang, cette couleur qui a appris à aimer et non plus à craindre. Il voit qu'elle veut parler, briser le silence – Que nenni. Il l'embrasse; la fait taire. Elle bougonne.

À leur façon, le monde tournera. Et même s'il risque de ne plus tourner rond mais ovalement, tant pis. C'est avec leurs propres forces qu'ils feront marcher leur histoire; c'est avec leurs propres décisions, leurs propres sentiments. Bon ou mauvais. Et des sentiments, ils en avaient à la pelle..

Le baiser se brise. Il la regarde. Elle le regarde.

Gérald serre Erza contre lui. Il promet de ne plus la laisser s'enfuir; pas une deuxième fois. Et elle ? La rousse se surprend à rire. Combien d'année va-t-elle devoir et pouvoir le supporter ? Cet imbécile de roi..

___Le sien._

* * *

___Tendresse._


	8. Jour 8 - Interdits

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic. Voici le chapitre "bonus" ! Chacun d'un autre point de vue qu'Erza ou Gérald. C'était super sympa à écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la partie avec Coco, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

Cette fic est donc officiellement _**terminée**_ ! (Oh mon dieu, écrire ça, c'est trop beau *v* !) J'espère que cette semaine MystWalker vous aura inspirer sur ce couple et que, pour une fois que j'écris sur eux, ça passera :').. Hiii, c'est fini, c'est trop dommage x). Je l'aimais bien cette fic. Même si c'est fini, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je les mangerais avec grand plaisir 8) !

Merci à **Moirice** (Merci d'avoir été là à chaque chapitre !), **Taraimperatrice** (C'est cool de reviewer, même en anonyme. Merci !), **Mystwalker25** (Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic !) et à **Mira** qui m'a supporté sur Skype pendant que je râlais sur mon retard et qui a commenté chaque chapitre avec cuteness. :D

Allez, **bonne lecture et bonne "_fin_"** ! *pars pleurer sa môman*

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Erza, Hugues, Gérald, Coco, Sugar-Boy et toute la clique aussi ! :)

* * *

Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée

* * *

___Jour 8 – Interdits._

* * *

**« Les interdits ? ****Hmpf. ****Transgresse-les. » Y.**

* * *

**« Tiens. Ça me rappelle qu'avant le bal, tu m'avais dit que tu partais en guerre, Erza. ****Tu as**** gagné ? »**

La rousse lui fit un magnifique sourire – Un de ceux qu'elle réserve à ses frères d'armes et de cœur. Un sourire franc, précieux. Un sourire qui la fait ressembler à sa mère.

**« Match-nul, Hugues.**

**- Comment ça ? »**

Silence. Puis Erza, doucement, répond subtilement :

**« Chacun est tombé amoureux de l'autre. »**

* * *

**« Hugues, ****c'est pour toi.**

**- Un cadeau ? ****Erza, il ne fallait pas, vraim.. »** Je m'arrêtai très vite de parler, regardant le tas de feuille que ma commandante m'avait apporté. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Un ****règlement.**** Spécialement pour toi. ****Qui liste tout ce qui t'est interdit.**

**- Oh.. »**

Je devais avoir l'air ravi. En première page des parchemins, les mots _« Interdits et règles relatifs à Hugues » _étaient écrits à l'encre. Mes sourcils-flèches se soulevèrent encore plus haut. Erza ajouta que **« Ces règles s'appliquent dès maintenant.** » de sa voix tranchante – Je soupire. Ça, mon gars, ce n'était pas cool. Comment jouer à faire tourner en bourrique ma commandante si celle-ci me donne des devoirs, presque scolaire, à faire ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à les lire, pour pouvoir trouver des failles dessus et les contourner. Très bonne idée, tiens.

Mais.. Misère de misère. Il y a au moins trente pages ! Elle veut ma mort; c'est encore pire que les rapports que l'on doit écrire ou lire. Quand je pense que je l'ai sauvé du traquenard de ces bandits.. Elle m'a remercié, certes, depuis qu'elle a reprit les rennes de l'armée. Pourtant, elle essaye de me faire payer quelque chose à coup de paperasse ? Ingrate. Tout ça parce que je l'ai dérangé la dernière fois avec le roi ? Ou parce que j'ai fait des sous-entendus ?

Je l'aide juste, moi.

Alors que je partais dans mes quartiers, ronchonnant sur la liste excessivement longue et inintéressante, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais, lisant. Non mais.. C'est quoi ces règles. Je suis totalement contre. Et puis, d'abord, avait-elle le droit de nous imposer de telles choses ?

_« Ne pas faire de sous-entendus devant les personnes non-incluses sur cette liste : Le roi, Sugar-Boy, Erza et toi, Hugues. Sinon mon épée pourrait te devenir fatale. Éventuellement les conseillers. »_ Ah, la dernière phrase, rajoutée au stylo. Nul doute que Gérald a dû relire ce dossier – Et je le comprends tellement. Si les conseillers pouvaient s'étouffer d'indignation, ça nous arrangerait certainement.

_« Ne nous dérange plus. Sauf si tu tiens à obtenir encore plus de cheveux blancs.. »_ Je rêve où **elle**** me menace ? **J'admets être plusieurs fois arrivé à des moments gênants (donc certaines fois intentionnellement) mais, je pense que mes yeux ont aussi besoin de repos au bout d'un moment. Je vais finir par avoir très peur – Et de voir ça, et d'Erza et, j'en suis sûr, du roi !

_« Garde tes 'cadeaux' où ils finiront par brûler. » _

Décidément, Erza n'avait aucun humour. Une fois rentré dans mes appartements, je balançais le tas de feuille sur ma table et cherchais mon uniforme. Ce n'est pas comme si ces règles allaient m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Disons juste que, maintenant, je serai plus discret et que l'on ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à moi. D'autant plus que le « _Merci_ » griffonné en bas de la page que je venais de lire, m'indiquait qu'une certaine personne, elle, aimait mes cadeaux..

* * *

**« ****SugarBoy, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as été distrait pendant l'entraînement. »**

La rousse s'approche de son deuxième second comme un faucon fonderait sur sa proie. Le blond aux yeux bleus pose sa fidèle épée contre les murs en pierre du château. Sa_ Rossa Espada_ brille devant le soleil timide. Ils sont dehors, le printemps brille. L'un est en sueur et l'autre le regard dans l'attente. À son tour, la commandante pose sa lance près de l'épée de son ami. _Ten Commandants_ rayonne tandis que le ton se fait sérieux entre les deux protagonistes. Le blond est inquiet – Parfois, oui, il l'est.

**« Tu es avec le roi. »** Affirme-t-il.

**« Plus ou moins**

**- Plutôt ****plus**** ou plutôt ****moins****, Erza ?**

**- Moins pour les autres. Plus pour mes proches. »**

Silence. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. SugarBoy cherche une faille, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner un argument qu'Erza écouterait. Autre chose que « _C'est trop dangereux_ » ou « _Tu aimes tant que ça voir les courtisans se dandiner de gêne devant toi et murmurer derrière ton dos ? »._ Mais il ne trouve rien, si ce n'est une détermination à toutes épreuves. Alors il sourit, d'un sourire bienveillant – Un peu comme un sourire de grand-frère.

**« Et tu n'as pas peur.. ?**

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- Des interdits, Erza. »**

À la grande surprise de SugarBoy, Erza éclata de rire. Ce doux son fit du bien au second qui s'étonna de la suivre. Ils étaient dehors, sous un soleil timide. L'air était encore frais, le vent était calme et eux.. Et eux, ils riaient. Ils riaient, comme si rien ne pouvaient jamais les toucher. Les serviteurs du château, les courtisans proches, les soldats – Tous regardaient cet étrange duo qui commandait l'armée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Erza se calma – Elle était changée. Plus humaine, moins hautaine. Le roi ne la rendait pas moins fragile, au contraire. Il l'aidait à se détendre auprès de personnes de confiance et, ainsi, Erza pouvait mieux se concentrer sur le reste de son travail quand il le fallait. Elle pouvait avancer la tête droite, fière, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Car, derrière son dos, Hugues et Sugar-Boy veillait au grain. Le roi aussi, d'une certaine manière – Mais lui, il restait dans l'ombre. Sourire narquois invisible et regard de braise qu'il porte sur les épaules de la commandante.

**« Les interdits, Sugar-Boy ? ****Je les écrase, comme j'écrase mes ennemis. »**

* * *

Bonus : Coco, protectrice de son prince charmant.

* * *

Jour 1 – Haine.

* * *

_Couloirs du château. _

**« Dame Erza.. Vous haïssez vraiment le prince, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais il est si gentil ! Si puissant ! Si juste ! »**

Erza; sourire narquois : **« Et si tu te mariais avec lui, Coco ? »**

L'enfant s'empourpre et s'enfuit très vite, rouge tandis qu'Erza se stoppe, surprise. Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi son amie avait-elle détallée, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu courir aussi vite depuis l'histoire de la Clef volée de Faust.. Et voilà. Une raison de plus de haïr le roi.

_Pédophile !_

* * *

Jour 2 – Faux-semblants

* * *

_Erza sort de la salle du trône et se retrouve devant la messagère du royaume._

Coco, lèvres pincées. Visiblement très mécontente.

**« Le roi vous a invité****s**** au bal ?**

**- Je dirais plutôt qu'il m'a «****_ obligée_ ****», Coco. »**

Silence entre les deux personnes. La torche du couloir s'éteint, le fond de l'air se fait froid.

**« Vous pourriez paraître plus heureuse.. » **Ronchonne la plus petite des ombres.

**« Tu pourrais te conduire plus en adulte.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Coco. » **

De nouveau un silence. Erza a envie de rire, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle ne montre pas ses sentiments, même si elle apprécie beaucoup son vis-à-vis toujours enjoué. D'ailleurs, celle-ci frotte ses pieds ensemble, d'un air gêné. Finalement, d'un ton décidé, elle rétorque :

**« Pour l'instant, vous vous en fichez de lui. Mais bientôt.. Vous le verrez sous un nouveau jour. Et alors, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai peur que vous lui fassiez du mal, Dame Erza.**

**- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. » **Répliqua vivement la commandante de l'armée.

**« Ça viendra. »**

La légère silhouette s'en va, sans autres mots. Et Knightwalker reste là, stoïque. Étonnée.

* * *

Jour 3 – Bal

* * *

_Salle annexe à la salle du bal, là où attendent Erza, Hugues et Coco qui paraît effarée. _

**« Vous.. Vous comptez y aller comme ça ?**

**- Coco, c'est mon choix. **

**- C'est une armure !**

**- C'est une partie de moi ! »**

Les voix se calment tandis que Hugues s'agitent – Il a envie de sourire, de dire une bêtise mais un regard noir de la rousse le retient. Dommage.

**« Vous êtes folle.. » **Soupira l'enfant.

**« Peut-être. » **Acquiesça Knightwalker, à la grande surprise des deux autres personnes de la pièce.

**« Vous êtes folle. »** Répéta la messagère. «** Mais cela vous va à ravir.. J'en serai presque jalouse, si ce n'était pas vous qui portiez cette armure.**

- … **Coco ?**

**- Allez-y. Allez-y et montrez-leur, dame Erza ! »**

Sourires complices – Elles s'adorent au fond. Et puis, c'est bien connu.. Personne n'aime ces saletés de courtisans !

* * *

Jour 4 – Envie

* * *

Coco avait un regard d'envie tandis que les danseurs s'affairaient sur la poste de danse, sous le lustre gigantesque. Elle voulait, elle aussi, être dans les bras de ce roi majestueux et droit. En fait, elle voudrait être dans les bras de n'importe qui – Elle voulait se sentir humaine, femme, à son tour. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, cloisonnée dans la petite salle annexe, jetant des regards envieux aux fenêtres. C'était injuste.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et l'appela. Sommée par l'intendant du château, Coco enfila une tenue de serveur et entra dans la danse. Elle circula entre les différents gradés et bourgeois du pays, tenant son plateau sans le faire tomber. Ses pieds étaient rapides, ses gestes précis; elle était amusante à voir et Hugues lui adressa un grand sourire complice.

Finalement, vers la fin de la soirée, Coco se rapprocha d'Erza. Celle-ci restait dans son coin, dévorant le roi des yeux.

**« Vous devriez aller le voir, vous savez.**

**- Pourquoi me choisirait-il, moi.. ? » **Souffla la rousse, sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute. Coco sourit.

**« Parce que vous en valez la peine. »**

Elle prit le verre de champagne des mains de la commandante et la poussa – discrètement.. Enfin presque, vu le rire de son second – vers le roi. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis que la rousse cherchait à s'expliquer, sans parvenir à faire des phrases correctes.

Coco se félicita intérieurement; elle avait vraiment bien fait. D'un pas leste et rapide, elle s'éclipsa, les laissant s'affronter du regard.

* * *

Jour 5 – Couronne

* * *

_Couloirs du château._

Deux ombres se croisent de nouveau mais, entre-temps, tout à changer.

**« Que fais-tu, Coco, à courir comme cela ?**

**- J'apporte la couronne du roi à réparer. Elle a une ****bosse****. Elle a sûrement dû ****tomber****. **

**- Oh.. »**

Regard gêné tandis que Coco ricanait intérieurement. L'adolescente continua :

**« Mais vous semblez déjà le savoir. Dois-je en conclure que je dois demander un diadème en plus au forgeron ?**

**- Non ! »** Répondit Erza précipitamment. Elle ne voulait pas être reine – Non, non, non. **« Je..**

**- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous apporte votre lance pour votre prochain entraînement, c'est ça ? »**

Silence. Erza écarquille les yeux devant la réponse de Coco – Cette gamine a tout compris et, aussi vite.. C'était incroyable mais ça rassurait la rousse à bien des égards. Coco ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus que cela de ne pas répondre aux demandes du roi.

Elles se sourirent.

**« Merci, Coco.**

**- C'est normal, Dame Erza..**

**- Appelle-moi Erza. »**

Le rire enjoué de l'enfant retentit dans les couloirs pendant un bon moment tandis qu'elle courait faire son travail.

* * *

Jour 6 – Remords

* * *

_Portes de la salle du trône. _

**« Vous reviendrez vivante. Hein, Erza ?**

**- Oui, Coco. Compte sur moi. **

**- Promis ?**

**- Bien sûr. »**

Rassurée, la plus petite des deux personnes s'écarta pour laisser le passage libre à la deuxième.

**« Vous deviez aller le voir. Il s'inquiète.**

**- Arrête de me vouvoyez, Coco. Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi.**

**- Vraiment ? » **L'enfant se mordit les lèvres, heureuse**. « Alors, reviens-vite, Erza. »**

La commandante hocha la tête puis se dirige vers la salle du trône.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard. Devant l'entrée du château._

**« Elle devait rentrer entière. Quelle menteuse ! » **S'exclama quelqu'un, ronchonnant. La personne se croyait seule et sursauta violemment en entendant une autre voix lui répondre. **« ****Je lui interdis de mourir.. Cette.. Cette menteuse ne peut – ! »**

**« C'est normal, Coco. » **L'enfant se tourna vers le deuxième second d'Erza tandis que celui-ci s'agenouillait pour être à sa hauteur. Le blond était vraiment trop grand.

**« Vraiment, Sugar-Boy ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que les grandes sœurs mentent pour rassurer les plus petites. »**

* * *

Jour 7 – Tendresse

* * *

_Chambre d'Erza._

**« Tu te sens mieux.. ? » **Demanda avec hésitation l'adolescente à la personne allongée.

Celle-ci observa les alentours. Le roi était près de la fenêtre, un air heureux sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait au-dehors. Hugues se balançait sur une chaise, lui adressant un sourire gigantesque. Son bras était encore enveloppé dans une attelle mais il ne semblait pas s'en faire outre-mesure. SugarBoy était près de la porte, la regardant d'un air rassuré – Comme un grand-frère. Et Coco.. Coco était près de son lit, la regardant d'un air inquiet.

**« Tant que vous êtes là, oui. »**

Elle aurait du se sentit faible de s'être attachée ainsi, la Erza. Mais, au contraire, les voir tous près d'elle la rendait fière de ce qu'elle avait. Fière d'eux; sourires complices. Erza se sentait enfin chez elle, entre les murs en pierres froides du château et la douceur des regards qui la couvrait. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, elle avait un endroit où rentrer – Pas chez son stupide père. Pas dans l'école militaire complètement gelée en matière d'ambiance chaleureuse. Pas à Rosemary. Non, chez elle, c'était ce vieux château majestueux – Et les personnes espiègles qui le peuplaient.

* * *

** Rouge cendre - Lumière bleutée : Fin.**


End file.
